Could it be?
by Konjusta
Summary: Bella know LaPush boys but not the secret.. short story but give it a try.. sorry about my english but it's not my first language
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own everything, it's all based on characters of Stephanie Mayer.**

* * *

My name is Isabella but everyone call me Bells. I am moving in today with my older brother in his hause in LaPush. His name is Jared Cameron(24) and he is friends with Sam Uley(25), Jacob Black(18), Embry Call(18), Quil Ateara(18), Seth(16) and Leah Clearwater(19), Colin and Brady Littlesea(twins17) and Paul Lahote(25). I cant wait to see them all again expecially Paul. I have a crush on him as long as I could remember. when I last saw Paul I had 12 years and for him I was only his best friend little sister. Now I`m 19 and I have shapes in all the right places. Most of boys had girlfriends or boyfriend in Leah case but i dont know if Paul is still with Rachel. So now I`m standing outside Jareds hause and it`s brethtaking.

"Bells! Finally you`re home. Come here sis."

"Jared! " he hug me a little too tight but he didin`t saw me in like one hole year

" What`s going on?" asked voice,too familiar vioce. So I turned around and sow every one from our 'pack' and near everyone hed there other halfs with them but somethnig was not right. It was Paul, he was alone.

"Bells!" everyone shout and next thing I know I'm pulled in a lot of hugs.

The last one to hug me was Paul.

"Hi Bells. I'm so happy you're here alredy" he said and I have butterflys but then he pushed me gently and said with that smile "couse your brother here won't stop cout days so his little sis will be back" he lough at the end.

"oh.. good to know."I answered him." we`re going to beach and make everythig for the welcome home bonfire for you shortie" said the only one Quil.

Only in that moment I realized that all of my old friends are like over six foot tall and I with my 5,3 am really short compared to them, even Leah. They took of and Jared helped me to unpack all my stuff.

In the evening we went to the beach. Immediately we noticed our friends near the biggest fire.

"Finnally you`re here" Sam came to us "I think we have somethig to tell you"

"What do you mean? "

" Bells do you remember tribe legends? "

" The ones with wolves? Yes Sam. But why do you asking me this? "

" The legends are true. Everyone from our original group are the wolves, but you're not, yet"

"I should have known .. That's why everyone could not visit me . Only Jared could arrive."

"Exactly"

" Now that I know the truth about these legends, the question is whether I'll be a wolf like

Leah or I will not... OMG! What about the imprint?! "

" Every wolf, but not Paul, has imprinted"

I looked in Paul's direction and he was looking straight into my eyes.

" Not anymore " Embry said, I think it was him. It doesn't matter. All that's important to me now is only Paul.

* * *

 **I don't know if I will be updating regularly cause I'm sick but I will try. Thank you for giving it a chance. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own everything, it's all based on characters of Stephanie Mayer**

 **Sorry it took me so long to upload..**

All I could think about was Paul. I was so happy that spirits choose me as Paul's imprint.

"Bella.. I'm so happy for you sis" Jared hugs me but the growl from my wolf was so loud that my brother's hands were gone immediately.

"I guess you forgot that new imprinted wolves are very possessive" twins were laughing their asses off.

By then Paul was at my side hugging and sniffing and he even started kissing my neck lightly.

'He is so comfy now.. I wonder how it will be in other positions' I was thinking to myself.

"Why don't we leave them to themselves? " And with that pack was gone.

We just stood there hugging and my wolf was sniffing my collarbone for a little more.

" Maybe we can go to my home? We can cuddle or something? " Paul is so cute when hi's shy.

" Good idea.. We already know each other so we can talk about imprint. "

We walked from beach holding hands. 10 minutes later I was standing in front of the house. It was nice, light blue house with porch.

" Beautiful.. I could live in home like this.. " I said with dreamy voice.

" Really? " Paul asked incredulously. I only nodded.

" Someday we will be living in it together baby. It's our destiny to be happy together... " I only said this and he was kissing me hard with passion and promise.

We went inside and sat on the couch in living room.

" I'm so happy I imprinted on you Bells.. I liked you from the day I saw you as infant. And with time I was falling for you. Hard. Pack don't know about it but I was prying to spirits that I imprint on you and if it isn't you then I don't want imprint on other girl.. "

"Paul I am in love with you as long as I can remember.. It has always been you.." then we kissed.

It was sweet and kissed as if there was no tomorrow. Suddenly I felt his hand on my thigh and then we loose it. We made love to each other for long time.

"Paul.. that was.. just.. wonderful.."

"I know Baby.. I know.. Let's sleep.." And just like that we both fall into peaceful sleep.

After two weeks of our lovely time something was wrong and either of us know what. Paul said that I smell a little different but we were thinking it was because of marking. Until yesterday... I was vomiting all morning.

"Haney are you OK?" my wolf was concerned.

"Yea.. It`s bug or something I eat yesterday. "

I was so wrong.. Only today I realized that I was missing my period. So now I`m sittning on the edge of the tub and waiting for tests results.

"Bells where are you?!" Paul was downstairs so he come from patrol.

"Bathroom" I whispered, cause I know he can hear me.

"What's wrong?" he asked but when he came and spotted test in my hand ha was confused.

"Babe, can you tell me if it is positive? I can't do it.. I`m afraid it's not.."

He took it from my hand and looked at it.

"Seem we will have the first pack baby" ha was so happy when he said it.. I was crying a very happy tears now.

 **I hope you enjoyed it. R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own everything, it's all based on characters of Stephanie Mayer. Sorry it took me so long to upload...**

* * *

Now its about 6 months that I live here in LaPush. And I`m pregnant with my Paul...

It all seem like a really realistic dream. I have Jared by my side and my other family which is pack. Wolfs are very protective of me and our pup. But its not a dream... It is my new life...

Today pack has meeting so I am in Emily kitchen with imprints and we cook for our wolfs.

"Bell are you sure you're OK?" Em asked me this like 10 times in hour..

"Maybe you should sit or even lay down.. " And with it I had enough.

"Can wolfs come in here?!" I yelled just because I can. They came in the kitchen "OK.. Listen me all of you and listen good.. I`m not sick only pregnant so if I hear something like ' maybe you should do this or this' or any different thing that will piss me of, I`m moving in with Angela in Forks so it is up to you guys. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Bell!" they all said.

"OK so now wolfs go and play nice in the garden or something.. In the meantime we, imprints, will finish dinner and no Leah you can't stay in kitchen. This applies to all the wolves. Or you do not get dessert .. And today for dessert are your favorite chocolate cakes"

They were gone before I could turn around. In two hours everything was done so Em called rest of the pack in dinning room.

"Wow Bells.. It`s about damn time" Jake was trying to get my and only mine chicken legs so I took a spatula and hit him hard in the arm "ow.. Bell what was that for?!"

"Never try to take MY chicken legs again!"

"But you hate them.."

"Now I want them! "

"but.."

"She's pregnant Jake for Taha Aki`s sake.." Paul interrupted him " Its normal for her to whims things normally she or even anyone would eat.. Oww! Baby why did you hit me?" My poor Wolfe boy was confused.

"You know you should not say anything besides that I'm pregnant" I scolded him.

"Sorry babe.." he said and kissed my cheek.

It`s one of these times that I'm glad I'm pregnant.

 **Sorry it`s a short one. I will try to write longer ones. Hope you enjoyed it. R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own everything, it's all based on characters of Stephanie Mayer. Sorry it took me so long to upload...**

Now I`m nearly 9 months pregnant. And under the constant care of one of the wolves or imprint. It's kinda funny when I sit with Seth or girls. Seth is a really funny person and very positive about everything. With girls we are cooking or baking for boys and Leah. But with Paul its different. He's worried that he will be on patrol when our pup will be born. And because of this, there is a talk in our living room. Yes Paul is living with me and Jared now. He moved in when I was 3 months along so he could help. We are waiting for after birth so we can buy a house in rez near my brother and get married. The best think is we will be near our family but have priwacy...

Back to the conversation Paul is having with Sam and rest of the pack.

"Sam, I need to be home for Bells"

"Paul I know but if you had patrol then Jared would be ta home.."

"Sam.." that was Emily "let him stay. I'm sure boys can do it without him for a while"

Sam looked at me and then at Paul.

"Please Sam.."

"If Paul is already begging.. OK we have to make new schedule.."

"I don't think so... " I said.

"Why?"

"I'm in labor right now!"

"We`re going to hospital." said my wolf.

"OK go we take bag and tell other what's going on."

"thank you Sam"

We were in hospital in record time. Now its only a few minutes later and I'm in the delivery room.

"OK miss Cameron when I say you push one last time..now!" doctor said and I pushed as hard as I could.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

"Paul we did it.. We have a son.. "

"I know babe.." he kissed me delicately "what about a name?" my wolf boy asked.

"I was thinking charlie Lahote?"

"After your dad.. Nice I like it.. "

"And so do we" we have not seen when pack came into room. i was the happiest women in the world. I had my Paul and family to celebrate birth of my sweet Charlie.

 **The end**

 **Sorry it's not long story but it was my first one. I will try to write more stories but it depends on my health.** **R &R. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
